Fun on the bed
by WordsRLife
Summary: David and Laurel decide to explore when a kiss on Laurel's bed becomes heated... In the midst of passion, they forget that the door is wide open. David x Laurel


**_"David lay down beside her and she rolled over, snuggling into the crook of his arm, her hand draped across his chest. How had she lived without this for eight weeks? "It's just so frustrating. Everyone my age in Avalon is so far ahead of me. And they're just getting farther ahead. Right this minute!" She sighed. "I'm never going to catch up."_**

**_ "Sure you will," David said softly, his lips tickling her neck. "You'll figure things out.""No, I won't," Laurel said sullenly._**

**_"Yes, you will," David repeated, his nose touching hers. His arms tightened around her waist and Laurel couldn't help but smile._**

**_"Thanks," she said._**

**_She closed her eyes, waiting for his kiss..."_**

And she wasn't disappointed. His lips moulded passionately onto hers, rolling her onto her back. She surrendered to his warm, wanting mouth with a loud groan and fisted her hands in his soft brown hair. David bit her lip softly, his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth. Her mind a haze of lust, Laurel relented and as their tongues battled for dominance.

David's hand slipped down underneath her tank top to palm an erect nipple. Laurel let out a groan of the deepest want and longing and David's hot mouth over hers muffled it. He kissed a hot, wet trail down her face and suddenly nipped her earlobe. The feelings that coursed through Laurel were unfamiliar, passionate and pleasurable as David continued to rub and squeeze her breast

"David," she groaned, while his mouth kissed down her throat. "I need this now!".

Laurel sat up quickly, almost pushing David off her and pulled of her tank top. David quickly stripped of his t-shirt and when he lay back on her she sighed in pleasure from his warmth.

David unclipped her lacy pink bra, tossed it to the side and gazed in awe at her smooth, C-cup breasts. Each soft white globe was topped with a rosy pink hard nipple that needed to be sucked on. Hard. Well he wasn't going to deny the opportunity. He began pinching and playing with one nipple as he cupped the other breast. Laurel moaned and writhed under his skilful hands. Finally, David lowered his mouth and began to suckle on a hard nipple and played with the other.

"Ungh, uhh, yeah mmmmmm , just like that, Daviiiiiid", groaned Laurel, her cries becoming almost incoherent as he bit her tit followed by her stiff nipple. He swiftly moved to the other breast, lavishing it with saliva, kisses and nibbles as she bucked under him. Her tits were red with swollen nipples after he had finished with her.

David moved back up and smothered her lips. Laurel looked flushed, her face sweaty and her mouth swollen with kisses. All she had on was a pink thong and a sheen of sweat. David couldn't wait to eat her out and suck on her pearl of a clit. But first things first- He got up and pulled of his shorts to reveal black silk boxers. He stripped off those to Laurel's waiting eyes and bared an eight inch thick, erect cock.

Laurel lay on the bed, her body swimming with pleasure. She watched eagerly as David stripped off, hungry for his dick. The bed creaked as he climbed back on, now kneeling. Laurel crawled forward, a sexy sight in just her thong with her boobs swaying. She stroked his big cock from top to bottom, stopping to wipe off the drop of precum that had appeared on the tip of the bulbous head and then delicately sucking her finger seductively.

David groaned roughly at the scene of his gorgeous, faerie girlfriend sluttishly sucking his cum off her finger. Then he could no longer handle Laurel's teasing foreplay. He lunged forward, grabbed her head by her long blonde hair and thrust his thick dick straight into her heavenly mouth.

"Fuck!", he swore hard as he felt Laurel suck him like an experienced cock-sucker. David began fucking her face as she swirled her tongue around his dick and took him in to the hilt. "Yeah Laurel, fuck, fuck, fuuuck!'. She sucked him off for 10 minutes before he felt himself right on the edge. David quickly pulled out of her mouth and came. Thick, white streaks of cum exploded of his cock straight onto her stomach, tits and mouth. Laurel quickly scooped up as much as she could her sucked the salty cum into her pink kissable mouth.

"My turn,", whispered David as he pushed a lustful Laurel flat. He licked in one smooth long stroke through the lace of her thong, his tongue swirling around her clit. He heard her moaned curses as she pushed his head further into her hot sex. It was his turn to tease her now and he smirked while he pulled her thong off with his teeth. Her heady, soaking pussy was now bare for him to ravage...


End file.
